


Punishing Steve Rogers

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Clint, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Phil, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Collars, D/s elements, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Facials, Fingering, Gags, Gangbang, Knotting, Lab Sex, Leashes, Licking, M/M, Omega Fury, Omega Steve Rogers, Omegaverse, Pack Bonding, Pack omega Steve, Plugs, Polyamory, Punishment, Scientist!Steve, Sexual Violence, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul packs, Squirting, Steve went to Cornell, Submission, THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED!!!!!!!, Work In Progress, bite marking, bjs, genius!Steve, slight situational humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas are expected to behave a certain way and when they don't, they get punished for it.</p><p>Steve is a naughty omega and his Alphas have to punish him all to often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knotting

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, abuse towards omegas is normal so Tony is not just a meanie.
> 
> Each chapter is a different punishment.
> 
> I am so sorry for this. (Not really)
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited.

“JARVIS, do **not** let him in here!” Tony said as he watched Steve type in the security code to his lab door through the security camera. 

“ _Sir, I apologize but I’m afraid my protocols are being overwritten._ ” Jarvis’ voice ranged out. 

“You’re drunk.” Steve accused disrespectfully as he barged in. The captain hadn’t even seen the engineer yet; he just assumed. Add that with his rude, snooty attitude and Tony found himself peeved and pouring himself another glass of scotch. 

“Omega, get out. I’m working.” Tony ordered in a tone that would have any other omega running for the hills. 

Steve, however, was not any other omega; he was a pack-omega. Pack omegas were extremely rare and had just a smidge more dominance than regular omegas because packs can only be formed through them. And whenever their pack was faced with danger, the pack-omega would take leadership over the members of the pack and strived to protect them, becoming extremely aggressive. Outside danger, the alphas and betas in the pack (dominates) held authority over the pack-omega almost like any other omega. 

“No, you’re drinking." Steve said with a sigh, then brought his tone down a notch. "I need to talk to you.” Steve said as he reached for the glass Tony was nursing. 

Tony snatched his hand away, “Know your place! Shut up and leave.” Tony demanded. 

Steve sighed again in exasperation, “Tony, listen to me.” Steve nearly begged in desperation. Tony was Steve’s mate; that made him the pack-alpha and gave him ultimate authority over Steve, with a little authority over the group. 

“I told you to leave. Don’t be disobedient.” Tony said as demanding as he could without getting too angry. He knew he didn’t really show it but he loved Steve and hated punishing him. 

“You’ve been down here for the past eight hours. You always do this when you’ve had a bad day. Why can’t you just talk about things.” Steve said, he sounded so hurt and jaded. There was so much emotion in his voice. Tony didn't know now to deal with it. He was never taught how to deal with an omega past punishing them when they were disobedient. So Tony did what he always diid when he couldn't find a solution to a problem. He downed his cup in one gulp, refilled it and downed that one too, “I do talk about things, just not with you!” He spat and a sadness shadowed Steve’s face before the anger returned. 

Steve reached for the cup again, “HAND ME THAT!” The blond commanded as if he held any authority at this moment. Tony slapped him hard, suppressing the immediate guilt, hoping the omega will get a fucking clue and leave but Steve just stepped in Tony’s space instead. 

“ **BITCH ALPHA!** ” Steve yelled in his face. That was. one of the worst insults that could be thrown at an alpha, especially an omega to his mate. Tony’s reply was a more vicious slap that sent that blonde crashing to the floor. 

The serum couldn’t fight nature. When Steve’s dominates released negative pheromones, his strengths were reduced to that of a weak beta. Even then, the soldier packed a mean wallop, Tony found out when the omega sprung off the floor and decked Tony in the face. It knocked him back a few steps and for a second Tony couldn’t even remember his own name. Steve was provoking him. Purposely. Why? Even the genius couldn’t answer that. 

Omegas hated to be dominated. Unless they were in heat, any dominating action was a punishment for them; although their submission was instinct. Alphas and betas respected one another, even with alphas holding more authority. Innately, omegas craved for that same, exact respect. They wanted everything to be equal, especially sex. No dominate, no submissive. Just mutual love making. And as long as they stayed in their place, omegas received _some_ respect. Granted, not as much as it could have been but it was a hell of a lot better than the alternative. 

Steve had a problem with staying in his place. His dominates were super lenient and let him run somewhat rampant but he still managed to get punished at least three times a day. 

Tony paused; devising a suitable reprimand, trying to put it off because he didn’t want to do it. 

“Please alpha, could you just pay attention to me for a second?” Steve pleaded. Tony ignored him and reached to pour himself another drink but Steve grabbed the scotch bottle and threw it at the latest, most impressive Ironman suit that Tony had spent the past 14 months building; it was practically finished. 

The bottle floated through that air and managed to crash against the one weak spot on the entire design. The suit sparked and the limbs fell apart before the core explodes. 

Tony stared at his destroyed masterpiece, wide eyed and jaw glued to the floor. Steve seemed shocked and guilt-ridden and when he looked at Tony’s livid face he became very, extremely frightened, putting his hands up in front of him and looking at his alpha through his lashes. 

“T-tony I didn't…” Steve tried but Tony cut off his begging by grabbing him by the throat and forcing him to his knees. Steve went too far out of line. He was being blatantly disobedient. 

“Strip and present.” Tony growled and this time he couldn't recognize his own voice. It was so aggressive. 

Steve looked up at him with the most pleading look but was wise enough to keep his trap shut. He slowly took off his white T and blue jeans and then gradually turned around to get on all fours and stopped there. 

“I said: **PRESENT** ” Tony barked as he slipped his pants to his thighs and slick himself up with lube, kneeling behind the soldier; Steve whimpered, looking back at Tony with a helpless whine but when he saw his alpha wasn't letting up he leaned down on his hands. 

The more dominated an omega was during sex, the more painful it was for them. They wouldn't lube and their bodies tensed involuntarily. Omegas liked to bottom from the top and the bitch in heat position was the worst for them. 

Steve cried out when Tony shoved into him without preparation, pounding hard and fast. And he kept going until Steve started crying and the engineer stopped immediately. God, he hated to see Steve cry.

Tony grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up so they’re back to chest. Then the alpha wrapped his arm around Steve’s broad chest and rested his other hand on the omega’s taunt abs, rubbing his stomach with his thumb, soothingly.

“Shhhh, It’s alright. Shush now.” Tony soothed him, “That suit cost five million dollars and over a year to make and you destroyed it in one action so I’m still angry but I’m going to give you a chance to explain yourself.” Steve just whimpered and remained silent so Tony thrusted into him once to get him talking. Steve yelped a little but it got him talking. 

“Y-you’re cruel and moody when you’re drunk.” Steve answered, sounding so sad and quiet. “You won’t listen to me and this is the only way to get your attention.” 

Tony felt like the world’s biggest asshole. He wanted to stop and comfort his omega but his father always taught him to never let an omega know you might actually care for them and to always finish a punishment no matter how many tears they pulled up. 

So instead, Tony flipped Steve on his back and slowed his pace dramatically, thrusting gently. It was still a punishment because Steve didn’t want to have sex but this position was a lot less dominating, so it’s uncomfortable at best. 

“I’ll cut down.” Tony said coldly, even though he felt guilty. 

Steve looked up at his mate desperately, “You promise." 

Tony thrusted hard once, since Steve spoke without asking during a punishment and tried to ignore his small yelp but he did answer, “Yes.” 

Steve nodded and raised his hands above his head, looking at Tony through his lashes before he turned his face profile left so Tony could see his claim on the nape of Steve’s neck: complete submission. 

Tony should have felt victorious but another wave of guilt washed over him because omegas hated submitting just as much as they hate being dominated but Steve was trying his best to be a good boy. But Tony was taught and trained to be as dominating as possible. Was taught to punish omegas whenever possible so they would never forget their place and stop being respectful. He didn’t think Steve needed or deserved all that but he punished Steve to the max anyway because that’s what big,strong alphas do. 

Tony snapped his hips forward and came as sop as possible. Hoping to himself that this time Steve would get pregnant. The whole team had been trying but it hadn’t happened yet even though numerous doctors had deemed Steve fertile, very fertile actually. 

Steve shuddered and whined a little when he started to feel the nearly unbearable stretching of Tony's knot inside his body. Knotting was the most dominating thing for an omega. The ultimate punishment for them. The bigger the knot, the more painful it is so Tony watched Steve’s face to see when it’s too much but the omega wasn't giving him anything. His face was expressionless and he didn't even squeeze Tony so there was nothing to disengage the swelling so his knot swelled to the max. 

That was not what Tony meant to do; he would never hurt Steve like that intentionally. Such actions would make an omega fearful of their alpha and no matter what he was taught he never wanted Steve to be _afraid_ of him. So Tony locked only for a minute and subsided as quickly as he could so he could pull out and then straddled Steve’s stomach. “Look at me!” Tony said, way more demanding that what he meant but shit, he was scared. Steve shyly, tentatively looked up at him though and he didn’t look away when he met Tony’s eyes. But Tony couldn't really tell if he was actually meeting his eyes or looking at the space between them which made a big fucking difference. 

“Are you really looking at me?” Tony asked. Then flinched internally because again, his tone was too aggressive. He knew because Steve flinched and nodded which scared Tony even more. He was hoping Steve would talk, he wanted to hear his omega's voice so he could judge how fearful he was but Tony figured he was too afraid at the moment. So he climbed off Steve to go wet a towel to clean them both off. He made himself be really gentle with Steve through it so his omega wouldn't think he was completely heartless. And when he saw that Steve was bleeding, he wished for a moment that he would have blown up with the suit but Steve healed quickly so he tried not to let his mind linger on it or let his remorse show. After he finished, he threw the towel in a hanger and sat in front of his laptop. 

Steve slowly pulled himself to all fours and crawled over to Tony, laying his head in his alpha's lap. Each movement was slow and obviously painful but he looked up at Tony with those big, beautiful ocean blue eyes to see if his alpha was still angry with him. This time their eyes really do meet. 

Tony reached over and stroked Steve’s cheek, kissed him on the forehead. Tony wanted to hug his omega and apologize for the harsh punishment. But that would be affection, wouldn't it? 

“It’s seven thirty, I think the pack is getting hungry.” Tony said instead. 

Steve smiled a little bit, “Yes, alpha.” He answered quietly, meekly before slowly pulling himself up to his feet, leaving the lab. Tony fought the urge to go after him and buried himself in his work. 


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Steve become the teams omega in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some more world building in this, I hope it answers some more questions. Also, the Hulk is just Bruce big and green; not some _other guy_
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, :).

Tony sat at his workstation, trying not to think about Steve but he couldn’t help it. He felt guilty. If the Avengers had been out in battle when Tony tried his new suit, that weak spot had been found and he would have been killed. So he should have been grateful that Steve found the flaw before that happened. In a way, Steve had saved his life yet again.

Steve could be difficult but essentially he was a good omega. The soldier was also hot, super smart, and had such a sweet spirit that Tony always smiled to himself whenever he thought about the blonde.

Tony love to showcase his omega, showing other alphas how impressive he was because he was proud of Steve strong and bold nature. While most omegas were cowering, weak things. It was the same trait that kept him in trouble but Tony really wouldn’t have him any other way.

Steve didn’t even want to be tied in the very beginning. Maybe that’s why his dominates were so lenient with him.

As Tony pulled up a project on his StarkBook, working on as a gift for Steve, he thought back to how the captain became the team’s omega in the first place.

-

Four months earlier

_”Why shouldn’t the guy let off some steam?”_

_“You know damn well why. BACK OFF!”_

_“Oh, I’m starting to want you to make me.”_

If Tony had known that Steve was an omega back then, he would have forced the sub to his knees and skull fucked him until he cried.

But he didn’t know and wouldn’t have known if Steve’s heat hadn’t have caught him by surprise.

After the Manhattan Incident and moving into Stark Tower, all the Avengers tried and succeeded at becoming fast friends. The exception being Steve. The captain stayed to himself. When he was in the tower, he stayed on his floor only leaving to visit the gym at the wee hours of the morning to avoid running into anyone.

The team invited him to everything they did— movie night, cooks out, shopping sprees sponsored by Tony—but Steve always declined.

In battle, the soldier would lead them as if they were his best and closest friends but other than that he was a stranger and was really starting to piss them off.

-

Early one morning, the team was in the communal living room debriefing for a battle they had won the night before but were too tired to do anything other than sleep.

It was nearing the end of the meeting and Steve was fidgeting, looking towards the door from his seat, obviously wanting it to end soon.

“Are you alright, Captain Rogers?” Fury asked once the soldier started violently trembling.

“I’m fine, Sir.” Steve answered quietly, his voice lacking its usual dominance. The team was highly concerned but they knew if Steve was sick or hurt, the serum would fix it. Steve only needed medical attention for the most extreme of conditions. Yet, they all silently decided that if he didn't start looking better soon, they would make him go see a doctor.

Right after Nick left, the avengers were hit with a strong, dense, sweet scent that fogged their minds and went straight to their cocks. Or clit, in Natasha's case.

During heats, omegas released pheromones that attracted suitable mates; pack omegas released pheromones that attract suitable dominates. But since pack omegas were so rare, the team thought that they were all suitable mates and would have to fight for the claim.

However, when they noticed that they were not becoming hostile towards each other, they all looked around trying to place the scent. When their eyes collectively rest on Steve—his face flushed, chest heaving—he stood to leave but Banner, who was sitting beside him on the couch, pushed him back down to his seat.

“Please guys, just let me slip me to my floor..” The captain was actually begging.

But Stark was having none of it. How could he? He was trained to never let an omega disobey him and Steve had been playing him for a fool this entire time. “No! You’ve been parading around here for the past two months, _ordering_ us around, telling us off if we don’t follow directions and you’re an **omega**!" Tony hissed.

Steve whimpered. He was so fucking scared, “No Tony-Alpha. It’s not like that-“ Steve tried but he was cut off m.

“Then what the fuck is it like, Steve.” Clint barks at him.

Steve looked at them through his lashes, “No, I’m a pack omega. That’s why I stay to myself; it would be disrespectful to interact with you alphas.”

That instantly calmed the team down as they let the news sink in. Steve noticed them relax and immediately move to make a break for it. He almost maneuvered to the door but Tony slunk in front of him and pushed him to the floor with little effort.The heat was suppressing Steve's powers.

“Oh no Cap. You’re not getting out of this that easily.” The engineer said.

“Alpha, please, It’s just the pheromones-“ Steve begged.

“Steve, shush. Be a good omega.” Bruce said as he got up and walked towards them.

“No, please. It’s going to hurt.” Steve pleaded.

“No, it won’t. You're in heat.” Natasha said; her eyes darkened with lust.

“Steve, stop fussing and strip.” Clint demanded.

Steve shook his head and started crying, “No, It’s going to hurt unless we bond and I don’t want to be tied.”

Thor, realizing everything wrong with this situation, while his friends seemed clueless, walked over and knelt down to Steve’s level, rubbing his check. The god’s eyes were dilated but he could think clearer than the rest.

“Steven, this pack bond shall be a good thing. Do not be afraid. It shall not be painful if you trust us. You have my word.” Thor promised.Steve looked up at him curiously, searching Thor's face to make sure the alpha was being honest. But it didn't take long for the omega to relax a little and lean his head on Thor’s shoulder as the demi-god stroked his hair.

“That’s it, good boy.” Thor praised him softly, and Steve purred in contentment. “Now remove your clothing and lie on your back.” Thor said, after the rapport had fully settled.

Steve nodded and didn't hesitate to do as told, pulling his knees to his chest once he was nude and lying on his back.

The rest of the team was shocked. They had been taught, been trained, that the only way to get an omega to be obedient was to throw commands at them. But once they saw how effective Thor's method was, they decided to try give his way a go.

“Stevie, can you stretch yourself for us.” Bruce asked.

Steve started stroking his dick and slowly pushed two fingers inside himself with a low moan. Once he started going and relaxed, his self-made slick started gushing to the floor, making a small puddle which made the alphas practically drool in desire.

Thor, having lost his clothing while Steve was preparing himself, moved between the omega's legs, stroking his huge, thick cock. The tall blonde leaned over Steve and cupped his face.

“Are you alright, Steven?” Thor asked, to make sure Steve was fully comfortable. The soldier nodded so Thor lined himself up and gently started pressing himself inside, “By the nine, Steven, you are so _wet_." Thor said. "Does it hurt?”

Steve shook his head, “It’s uncomfortable but it doesn’t hurt.”

Thor bottomed out and gave Steve time to adjust rubbing his cheek, not moving until the omega relaxed and stopped tensing.

“What are you afraid of? The prince asked soothingly when he noticed it was taking a moment for Steve to fully trust him. And if Steve didn't trust them, his soon to be alphas, this wouldn't work.

“I’ve seen other omegas with alphas and most of them weren’t happy. I…I don’t want to be…” Steve trailed off but they knew what he meant..

The alphas knelt down in a circle around Steve and Tony kissed his forehead.

“It’s okay Steve, you’re safe with us. We won’t abuse you.” The genius said, and he meant it.

“We’ll be lenient.” Bruce spoke up with a smile, “Let you do almost anything you want.”

Steve nodded apprehensively but once he realized that they mean it he relaxed fully around Thor with a groan.

The god started thrusting in gently, picking up the pace as he goes but not pounding. Steve’s body would react differently to each of them and Thor knew exactly what the omega needed from him. And if the captain’s moans and mewling were any indication, the Asgardian must have been giving it to him in the best way.

Steve could feel the swelling of Thor’s knot starting to stretch inside of him and he looks up at the alpha through his lashes. The submission initiated his body to start sending a rush of fluid to his pack gland on his left shoulder, swelling it. Only pack omegas had this.

His mate gland on his right shoulder is stinging, letting him know that not only is his soulmate among them but that this is a soul-pack. The claims will be permanent and they will be bonded as a pack for forever.

Thor smiled, leaning down to kiss Steve then moved over to his shoulder, kissing and licking the swell on it.

When the alpha's knot fully expanded and locked in place, he bit down on the gland, breaking it. Steve came, shouting Thor’s name, imprinting on one his alphas. The god only locked for a moment before pulling out. The second he was out, Steve’s heat flared again. It would only stop once they are were bonded to him.

Natasha stepped up next and straddled Steve's hips. Sinking down on his cock, rocking her hip and riding him hard. Steve panted and moaned, fighting back the urge to buck up into her because omegas do not thrust into their alphas. He submitted to her and his pack gland swells again. She sunk down on him one more time and when she was fully seated, her walls start to squeeze around Steve cock until they are locked together.

"Shit, that feels fantastic." Steve gasped and she smirked as she leaned down and bit his shoulder; he comes inside of her, moaning her name.

Her mark overlaps Thor’s and is quickly healing on its own. While she and Steve are locked together, she can smell Thor’s scent lingering on her omega's body as well as hers scent starting to mix in.

The assassin pulled off and at his immediate keen, Clint sat down in front of Steve, pulling the slightly sluggish omega into his lap.

The omega positions himself above Clint's cock before sinking down, moaning the entire way. Clint let him take control as Steve bounced up and down on the length. When they bond, Steve comes all over Barton’s chest more forcefully than he did with the other two, gasping Clint’s name over and over as the archer kissed his neck, sniffing his scent.

“You tired baby?” Clint murmured between kisses. Steve nodded, head resting on Clint’s shoulder, looking between Bruce and Tony, wondering which one is his soulmate. He’ll still be the teams omega but his soulmate will have the final say in matters concerning Steve. The captain was desperately hoping its Bruce; he’d rather deal with the Hulk than Tony. Jade jaws was less infuriating.

After Clint unlocks, Bruce scooted over and pulled Steve over to him, lying on his back, his cock lying heavy on his stomach. Steve saddled his waist and started to lower himself on the length but before he was fully seated, Bruce bucked up into him, taking the captain by pleasant surprise. Steve gasped with each thrust, pushing down to match the pace.

"You're eyes are fucking hot." Steve moaned when Bruce's eyes start to tint green.

The doctor smiled, "So are yours."

When Bruce knotted, Steve was very disappointed when his pack gland swelled instead of his mate gland but he leaned down and nuzzled Bruce's neck, taking in his surprisingly calm scent. Steve came, crying out the alpha's name when his gland was broken.

When Bruce pulled out, Steve nearly collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, miserable from heat. Tony crawled over to him and kissed him soft, endearingly. Steve melted into the kiss, not realizing he had tensed.

Stark pulled away for a moment to gently turn Steve on his stomach. The omega instinctively lifted his ass, presenting for his alpha.

Tony trailed kisses up his spine before he lined up and eased into Steve, fucking him slow and sensually but still rutting against his prostate with each thrust, making the omega groan shamelessly.

It didn't take long before Tony snapped his hips forward and came as his knot expanded. Steve felt his mate gland swell on his right shoulder and he became a tad intimidated.

When Tony claims him, his mark will scar and sit proud and pretty on the nape of his neck for everyone to see while his other dominates marks will slightly fade to a faint outline on his left shoulder.

When Tony leaned over and broke his gland, Steve screamed his alpha's name and the orgasm wrecked through him more intensely than anything he has ever experienced in his life.

Once locked in, the engineer leaned back, pulling Steve with him until they're sitting up. The blonde laid his head back on Tony's shoulder while the alpha kissed and licked his claim on Steve.

The group enclosed a circle around the two, wrapping their arms around Steve. Their scents mixing, marking them as a closed bond.

They could still sleep around if Tony allowed it but they could never bond with anyone else. If they wanted someone to join the pack, the new dominate would become an extended member, only marking Steve by scent and Steve could break the weak bond at any point of time. But only alphas and betas could join since there's only one omega per pack.

"Oh wow, why would the universe chose me as pack alpha?" Tony asked incredulously.

Barton snorted, "That's what I was thinking."

"So Tony how is this going to work." Bruce asked, smiling.

The genius pondered that for a long while before answering, "Well, you alphas can pretty much do whatever the fuck you want as long as it doesn't disrespect me. When it comes to Steve, I want you to be yourself but I do have a few rules: one, stay in your place and we'll let you run free with no dominating. But behave; if you don't, your dominates can punish you as they see fit. Two: you can't fuck anyone outside the pack. Your dominates can as long as they don't bring back diseases. We should probably get monthly check ups then. Three, you'll do most of the cooking and cleaning and other house things but I want the doms to help. Four, I want us to eat at least one meal together as a family, probably breakfast, unless you have a good reason to not be there. And five, behave. I feel like I need to repeat that. I'm giving your doms permission to punish you and I swear they will. Got all that."

Steve smirked and nodded, "Yes, alpha."

The whole team is content with the loose rules.

-

Tony snapped back to the present, looking at the robo dog he is making for his omega with a smile. He knew he should apologize to Steve personally but alphas weren't supposed to apologize to their omegas so instead whenever the two had a fallout—Tony was sure he was the only alpha in the world who actually argued with their omega—Steve got littered with gifts soon after.

So the genius got to work, hoping Steve will like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave feedback.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, :).


	3. Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a tendency to disobey when he's angry.

Steve slowly limped down the hall, silently crying to himself, his ass throbbing. The blonde hated the emotional side of being an omega. It made it too easy for his dominates to be able to hurt him.

 _”God, Tony can be so **mean** sometimes.”_ He though to himself as he took slow, careful strides.

Steve lifted his shirt over his head and pulled it on. He didn't m bother with the jeans because that would require bending over and he didn't want to aggravate his already sore bottom. He seriously doubted if his dominates would have any qualms with him strolling around half naked anyway. At that thought, Steve took his shirt back off. No need to be a tease.

He walked by Bruce’s lab. The scientist rarely allowed Steve in his area but sometimes he let the blonde watch him work from the observatory outside the lab. Steve looked in the glass window and watched Bruce mix something in a beaker. He loved how focused Bruce looked, tinting green from concentration without being aware of it.

The alpha sensed Steve’s presence and turned around to look at him, concerned.

Steve startled slightly because he didn’t mean to disturb the scientist. He feigned a smile and waved, turning to leave but Bruce walked out of the lab and met m him at the door. Steve looked at him cautiously, wondering if he had done something wrong. He really wasn't ready to receive another punished. He never was.

“Steve what’s wrong?” Bruce asked softly yet snipped, most of his concentration still on his project that he was separated from.

“Nothing,” Steve lied as believable as he could. “I was just passing by."

Bruce hastily nodded and darted back to his lab. The captain sighed and continued his journey

Steve hated punishment but his dominates were so detached from him that sometimes he ended up unconsciously acting out in anger and/or trying to get some attention. He knew their backgrounds and knew that detachment and harsh punishments were how they were taught to be alphas but it hurt to be ignored and treated like their work was more important than he was. It hurt when they only made time for him out when they wanted something. Captain America or not, he still had feelings.

When they were unbonded, he didn't m give a fuck about what they did and if he wanted some company he would go find someone to spend the night with. Even that option had been taken from him with Tony’s stupid rule.

Imprinted omegas craved love and attention from their alphas, especially pack omegas; that’s why he didn’t want to be tied in the first place because he knew that his team wouldn’t be able to handle that type of responsibility.

Thinking about it made Steve furious and by the time he reached the kitchen and looked over at the stove, he thought, “Fuck it, they can order out or something.” And took a shower instead.

-

3 Hours later

He knew it would be Barton when JARVIS told him that his presence was requested in the kitchen. Tony and Bruce were locked away in their labs working on God knows what. Thor was off world (Steve missed him terribly) and Natasha was on a mission.

Steve slowly walked to the kitchen—mood sour because he was still sore—sporting the best innocent face he could muster.

“Yes alpha?” Steve said as sweetly as he could when he saw Clint.

Barton’s anger subsided for a second because Steve was still naked and he took a moment to enjoy the view but the growl in his stomach helped him prioritize his wants.

“Why the fuck don’t I smell food?” He asked, angrily. Steve dropped the act and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because there _isn’t_ any.” Steve snarled.

Clint rolled his eyes, _So it’s going to be one of these kinds of nights._

“Why not?” He grumbled. Giving Steve a chance to redeem himself. The disrespect was enough to punish the omega big time but sometimes Steve caught himself and apologized.

Steve shrugged. “If you’re so hungry, order out. Or here’s a thought: cook for your fucking self.” The blond barked and Clint suppressed the immediate urge to deck him in the face.

“Steve, I am in no mood to deal with your attitude right now. You better find some fucking respect.” The archer demanded.

Steve sighed, seemingly agitated and looked as if he were weighing his options. After a few minutes he folded his hands behind his back.

“Sorry.” he more sassed than said, with an eye roll, then started to walk away.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Clint yelled, exasperated.

“Back to bed,” Steve answered matter-of-factly, “I’m not cooking this late. I gave you your options.”

Clint almost lost his temper. He had just finished a long, shit ass mission that day and was already pulled thin. He was seconds from beating the crap out of Steve but he knew the blonde was usually only like this when he’s upset. Emphasis on usually.

“Get. Back. Here.” Clint growled grimly.

Steve hesitated, a flash of fear crossed his eyes before the stubborn defiance returned. He obeyed though, walking back into the kitchen. Though he hovered in the entrance, keeping a safe distance between him and Barton. Clint immediately closed the gap by grabbing Steve by the throat and forcing him to his knees. Steve growled but stays kneeling. Clint whipped his collar out of his back pocket. Each dominate had their own collar for Steve, specially made by Tony, customized to each alphas liking.

Clint’s was dark purple made of the same unbreakable material as his bow string and had his name engraved on the front, with an engraved arrow underneath it. They all had an electronic lock pad to latch it with because that was the only thing Steve hadn’t figured out how to break out of.

Clint strapped it on Steve’s neck very quickly before the soldier could fight it. The omega pulled at it though so Clint slapped him so he could leave it alone. Not too hard. More of a shock warning. Steve growled again but dropped his hands.

”Now stay still or I swear I will attach the leash and walk you like a dog.” Clint ordered. Steve glared at him but stayed where he is.

“Are you hungry?” He asked Steve, who was now looking out the kitchen window wall and shrugged nonchalantly. Clint grabbed his collar and yanked it just a little bit, “I asked you a question!” Steve whined and nodded.

“Okay, JARVIS, could you order some pizza for us, the usual.” Clint said.

 _“Yes, Sir.”_ The AI chimed.

The archer watched Steve suspiciously. The omega had that look that he would try something or might already be doing it somehow.

Clint kept his gaze on Steve but patted his pockets, everything seemed to be there.

“Show me your hands.” Steve lifted his hands off the floor, palms up.

Clint spread his fingers and flipped them upside down. He pursed his lips in thought, wondering what his omega was up too when he noticed that Steve had become very quiet.

“Open your mouth.” Clint said.

Steve glanced up at him then spat the object in his mouth onto the floor. Clint was shocked to find that it was the physical key for the lock in case the battery dies. Steve shouldn’t have known about it and how he got the key out of the assassin’s pocket and into his mouth without the archer noticing was beyond Clint. He was watching Steve the entire time.

“That’s impressive.” Clint replied as he picked up the key then pulled out his purple leash. Clint attached it to the collar just as the elevator dung and the pizza delivery guy, Peter, walked in.

“Crawl.” Clint ordered. Steve opened his mouth to protest but Clint yanked the leash before he could speak and pushed the omega down to all fours, “Crawl!” He repeated.

Steve snarled but crawled over to Peter who had set the pizza on the dining table and was leaning against the wall. The delivery guy was a common visitor of Stark Tower and this was far from the first or worst punishment he's walked in on. The kid was an alpha himself and had two omegas of his own, Mary and Harry.

“Hey mister Barton, how are you doing?” The kid asked, jovial as ever.

“I’m fine, Pete. How’s school?” Clint asked, trying to ignore the death glare Steve was giving him.

“Good.” Peter tilted his head towards Steve, “Omega acting out?"

Clint laughed, “Very much so.” He could see Steve flush with anger out the corner of his eye.

Harry chuckled. “Well, here’s your order. Two large pizzas equal twenty four bucks.”

Clint handed the kid a crisp Benjamin. “Thanks, keep the change.”

Peter beamed. “Thanks Mr. Barton!” He patted Steve on the head and Clint quickly snatched the leash back when the soldier lashed out. Nearly punching Peter in the gut. The kid chuckled and waved as he left.

“JARVIS, let Tony and Bruce know that dinner is served.” Clint said to their computer.

 _“Yes, Sir.”_ The AI chimed.

“Now, you have a choice." Clint said, looking down at Steve who still looked cross. "I can either take the collar off and hand feed you or I can leave the collar on but you’ll get to sit at the table.”

Steve considered his options, lightly tugging at the collar. But in discomfort not defiance. Steve looked tired and like he’s been through enough that day, Clint had noticed him limping earlier.

Clint reached down and rubbed the omega's cheek, “Hey, something happen today?”

Steve leaned against Barton’s leg, and nodded sadly. Clint sighed, slightly irritated with himself for going against what he was taught but he reached down and took off the collar.

“Fine, fine, I forgive you." Clint receded. "Go set the table. I’m going to run and try to pull your other doms out of their labs.”

Steve smiled gratefully and nodded, quickly doing as told. Clint guessed that maybe letting up on Steve sometimes wasn’t all that bad.

The two scientists refused to leave their labs so Barton just had a private dinner with Steve. A very rare occurrence because Clint was always on a mission or the other dominates were there.

The two were cuddling on the couch eating and watching movies. Barton was definitely enjoying Steve's company. He knew he was going to be enjoying it a little more when Steve nuzzled a little closer and started kissing his neck.

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful." He said against Clint's skin as he pushed his hand under the archer’s shirt, caressing his abs. Before taking the shirt off completely.

Clint pulled Steve in for a deep, soft kiss. When he kneaded the blonde’s ass though, Steve winced a little and Clint could hear and feel Steve's small gasp of pain against his lips.

"What happened today buggie boo?" Clint asked when he pulled back, concern coloring his voice.

Steve smiled a little at the nickname, "Um, I-I accidentally broke one of Tony's suits."

Clint quirked an eyebrow, "The whole suit! How?"

Steve sighed and looked away. "Tony was drinking and I threw the bottle at the suit and it exploded. He knotted me for it but I didn't mean to do it. The suit is a part of him; I wouldn't destroy it on purpose." Steve pleaded, guilt-ridden.

Clint kissed his forehead, "I know baby. I believe you." He hugged m Steve, stroking his back, "It's late, super-soldiers need their beauty sleep and I don't want to hurt you. Thor should be back tomorrow and I know you'll want to give him a welcome back present."

Steve smiled wide at that, "What about Natasha?When is she coming back?"

Those type of things were typically discussed alpha-to-alpha. Steve usually was only told when one of his dominates were leaving, on extremely short notice. He was rarely informed on why or how long they would be gone. Steve always missed them terribly while they were gone, worrying about them the entire time they were away from home.

"Nat, she should back within a week." Clint said.

Steve pouted a little bit, wishing it had been sooner. "I miss her."

"I know gorgeous but her mission is real easy. Mostly just overseeing some stuff."

Learning that the mission was low-threat put a smile back on Steve's face and he kissed Clint again.

"Well, since you won't fuck me I guess I'll have to give you some head." Steve said and Clint moaned just from the anticipation. Steve's mouth was fantastic, just like his body.

Steve kissed a trail down the archer's chin, nibbling on his sensitive neck before moving down to his chest, licking his nipples, toying them in his mouth while the captain unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down Clint's thighs, sneaking his hand around the now free thick, long length.

"Oh baby, you're the best." Clint gasped, throwing his head back a little bit.

Steve smiled as he licked a trail down to Clint's cock, stroking it as he kissed up and down the length. Then he tongued the head before stuffing it in his mouth to the back of his throat, pulling it back out to lick a stripe down the cock.

Clint grabbed a handful of Steve hair when he put it back in his mouth and sucked on it, hollowing his cheeks, tonguing the head as he pushed his head up and down on the archer’s dick.

Clint moaned. Steve knew just how to work his alpha.

Steve started stoking the head and licking around the base, massaging his balls with the other hand.

When Steve swallowed him whole again Clint started thrusting gently into his mouth. He meant to warn the blonde that he was close but his orgasm was ripping through before he could think. Steve wasn't caught too off guard as he swallowed every drop.

"Have I ever told you, you have an amazing mouth?" Clint asked after his post-orgasmic high.

"Kind off. You always say it's real smart." Steve quipped chuckling.

Clint laughed, "I bet I do. Alright, it's past your bedtime. I'll clean up in here." Steve smiled, kissed Clint and walked out.

He rarely slept on his own floor anymore, only when the whole team was angry with him (so nearly once a week). Steve would sleep with whomever he wanted to for the night.

So he went to Thor's room, put on one of the god's huge shirts and snuggled in the massive bed, hoping his alpha would be there when he woke up.


	4. Gagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic is really harsh so I add some fluff to this chapter. Hope you like it and thank you all for the hits, comments, kudos, and subscriptions.
> 
> :D

Steve threw his head back and drew out a long, low moan as he sunk down on Thor's huge, Asgardian dick. Thor was leaning back against the headboard, his hands grasping Steve's waist, keeping him steady. Thor had returned a few hours after he went to bed and Steve couldn't have been happier.

When Steve was fully seated, he paused for a few minutes to adjust while Thor kissed his neck, lightly nipping at his clavicle.

"Oh God Thor, I've misses you so much." Steve gasped in his alpha's ear. Thor moved up and kissed Steve, soft and tenderly.

"I've missed you too Steven." He replied against Steve lips.

Steve started to push himself up and down the length inside his body with Thor rocking his hips and thrusting up lightly at the right times, hitting Steve's prostate every time, wrapping his hand around Steve cock, stroking it.

They cum at the same time; Steve into Thor's hand as Thor gushed deep into Steve. The alpha raised his hand to Steve's face and Steve licked his cum off Thor's hand like a good omega.

Thor cleaned them off and then snuggled with his omega with Steve cuddling close to Thor, purring, basking in his warmth, soaking in his comforting scent. He knew that Thor probably wouldn't be home for long; he never was so Steve always treasured their time together and tried to behave when Thor was around -usually to no avail but it was the thought that counted.

Thor nuzzled his nose in Steve's hair and the omega was enjoying the attention when Thor said something that surprised him,

"Svass, I love you." Thor said sincerely.

Steve shot his eyes up to meet Thor's in disbelief, trying to make _sure_ the demi-god was being real with him.

None of his alphas had ever told him they loved him; he had guessed they did (more like hoped) by their some of their actions but they never told him and it left a dull ache in his chest from the longing of a confirmation.

"T-thor?" Steve said, slightly apprehensive.

Thor kissed his forehead, "I have to go back to Asgard to clean up a mess Loki has made but I know my disappearance is a strain on you and I promise that when I return I will try and make my time away from you rare."

Steve stared at him -eyes wide, jaw dropped- letting the commitment Thor just made to him sink in. Then he sprung into action, kissing Thor hard and passionately murmuring, "Thank you, Alpha; I love you too, thank you so much," against his lips.

The two both had amazingly sort refractory periods and Steve was going to spend the rest of the night making good use of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thor had to leave a few hours after he came and it would have left Steve heartbroken but Thor promised that he would return within the week and wouldn't leave again for a long time.

Later that day, Steve was cleaning in the living room lost in thought; he was longing for his absent alphas, missing Thor and Natasha so bad it hurt; so his mood was foul. On top of that, he was exhausted and really just wanted to go back to bed.

 _“Sir, General Ross is here to see Dr. Banner.”_ JARVIS chimed, breaking Steve from his thoughts.

“Okay, JARV, send him up and let Bruce know please.”

“ _Yes, Sir._ ” The AI replied.

Steve was dusting the end tables when the General waltzed into the room. Steve immensely disliked the man; he had a massive superiority complex and Steve knew he didn’t have the patience to deal with his bullshit right now but he decided to try and be cordial.

“General Ross.” Steve greeted the alpha with a slight nod and a small smile, speaking with a kind tone as an omega should but the asshole just gave him a condescending sneer,

“That’s **ALPHA** _ROSS_ to you.” He snarled.

Steve gave him a miffed look. The General wasn’t entirely wrong; Ross was a powerful alpha in a high position and if they had been out in the world Steve would have had to greet him with the title but Steve was a BONDED omega, in HIS territory, with his REAL alphas on the premises and was in _no_ way obligated to address him as ‘alpha’.

“If you’re an alpha then why do you have a bitch’s scent.” Steve said boorishly, hoping to God that none of his alphas were anywhere near.

“Little shit omegas like you need obedience training.” The general scowled.

“And half knotted bitch alphas like you need bigger dicks so you can stop trying to compensate with big attitudes.” Steve shot right back.

Ross opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and Steve’s eye went wide; Bruce walked up to them and gave Steve a scolding look,

”Kneel.” He demanded.

Steve huffed reflexively but then quickly dropped to his knees, folding his hands behind his back and looking down. When Bruce worked nonstop and immersed like he had been lately, he was easily provoked and an angry Bruce was not something Steve wanted this morning.

The General handed Bruce some sort of package and they made small talk for a moment before Bruce apologized for Steve’s behavior and the unwelcomed man left. Bruce was superior to the general because of the whole superhero-part-of-The-Avengers thing but to avoid too much stress Bruce tended to just grin and bear when dealing with aggravating people.

Pinching his brow, Bruce turned to the kneeling omega, “Steve-“He started but Steve cut him off.

”He told me to call him ‘alpha’ and there was no way I was going-“

”Did I tell you to speak?” Bruce snapped, startling Steve a little.

Steve glared at Bruce for a few seconds then quietly replied, “No, Alpha,” shaking his head.

Bruce sighed deeply, “Exactly. Now I agree with you Steve but wouldn’t it have been better to say ‘I’d rather not General’ instead of spewing insults.”

”Yes, Alpha” Steve said, purely because it was required of him.

”Good because tomorrow you are going to apologize to him.”

”The hell I am.” Steve yelled.

”Yes you are Steve. I have to work with that man and I do not feel like hearing him complain about how he finds your behavior unsettling, _again_.”

”Well fuck him and fuck you too.” Steve barked and Bruce slapped him.

”You might disrespect Ross but you will **not** disrespect me.” Bruce growled and opened one of the drawers on the table, rummaging around from something.

When Bruce turned back to him he had a ball gag in hand and Steve cringed, scooting back a little.

”Be still” Bruce reprimanded, “Now since you can’t seem to figure out how to keep your mouth shut, you’re going to wear this for the next three hours.”

Bruce reached out to attach the gag but Steve whined and squirmed away.

“Steve, this can get a lot worse real quick. Open. Your. Mouth.”

Steve whined again but did as told and Bruce clasped it on quickly before the omega had a chance to rethink and balk. The gag was not made by Tony and it had a clasp at the back instead of an electronic lock pad.

”Take it off and I swear I will plug you.” Bruce warned and Steve growled lowly at the threat, “Ok, I’ll see you in a few hours.” Bruce said as he turned to walk away.

Steve rose to his feet and watched Bruce’s descending back. He finished cleaning the living room and then retreated to his floor where he had disconnected all the surveillance cameras Tony had installed when he first claimed him and took off the gag like he had done many times and never got caught.

Sometimes Steve wondered if his alphas even knew him at all.


	5. Plugging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are following chapter by chapter, I decided to take away Natasha's alpha dick so if you haven't reread ch. 2, you probably should so that you're not confused, though its only a small change. I also added so more story to the end of ch 3, though it doesn't affect the story. It's just BJ smut.
> 
> Also, I don't know what the education system was like in the thirty's and forties in America so for the sake of my lack of research, I'm going to assume it was similar to what we have now even though I know it wasn't.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> :)

Steve was lounging on the couch, sketching when he heard the elevator stop on his floor. He freaked for a moment, hoping to God it wasn’t Bruce, but then he saw a red-headed alpha stroll out of the elevator and he beamed, jumping off the couch to meet and hug her.

“Natasha, I missed you so much.” He said, littering her with kisses.

“Steve, baby, I missed you too. Have you been behaving?” She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Of course. How was your mission? You didn’t get hurt out there, did you?” He asked her as he led her by the hand to his couch. She sat down while he kneeled in front of her.

“No, everything went extremely well. I pretty much stayed behind the scenes.” Steve could tell by the way she spoke that there was a lie in there, somewhere. But it wasn’t his place to poke around in alpha business, so he made a mental note to ask Fury about it later. Steve smiled and moved in between her legs, pushing her shirt up and kissing her stomach.

“I’m glad. You know, the whole time you were gone, all I wanted was to taste your pussy in my mouth.” Natasha smirked.

“So you _can_ be a good boy when you want to be." Steve chuckled as he licked her abs while unbuckling her belt and unzipping her pants.

"Well what can I say, your pussy tastes so good alpha." Steve said as he tugs her pants down to her ankles, glad that she's going commando but slightly shocked by what he sees, "Is that a Mohawk?"

"Why yes it is." Natasha said smirking, totally unashamed. Steve smiled and started kissing the inside of her left thigh.

"You didn't have that before you left; it's slightly disturbing that you found time to groom your pubes during a mission." Natasha laughed.

Steve moved up and started to kiss her cunt then starts to lick the space between her pussy lips. Natasha gasps and runs her fingers through his hair.

"Oh yeah babe. That's it."

Steve moved his tongue down to her opening and licked around the entrance teasingly and then he moved back up and started licking and sucking on her clit, moving his tongue in circles over the sensitive flesh. She moans, tightening her grip in his hair.

"Yes, like that. Mmmm, just like that." She moaned.

Steve smiled and moved back down to her entrance but this time he pressed his tongue inside her vagina, relishing the taste of his alpha as he moved his tongue in and out while she panted and moaned.

"Yes, good boy. Good, good boy." Her voice now breathy and Steve could tell she was close.

He moved back up to her clit, licking and sucking it again as he pressed a finger into her, hooking his finger to rub against her g-spot. She moaned and pushed him down and squirts all over his face, fulfilling her alpha need to mark her omega.

"God, the wonderful things your mouth does when it's not argumentative." Steve laughs, grabbing a tissue and wiping his face off. "You're supposed to wait for alpha to clean you off." Natasha said though she didn't care as she stood and pulled her pants up.

"It was taking you too long." Steve said, wishing that she would take a moment to just spend some actual time with him.

"Alright, I'm going to go find your other doms." She said as she patted him on the cheek and walked away just as he expected.

Steve sighed, longing for non-sexual physical contact but he reminded himself that Thor will be back soon and he promised that he would make time for Steve. Then Steve's eye catches the gag on the floor beside the couch and looks at the clock. Yep, three hours has passed. So he puts it back on and rushes to find his alpha.

~**~**~**~**~

“Did you take it off?” Bruce asked Steve because earlier he had noticed the blonde mysteriously disappear from the surveillance cams Tony had installed all over the place but Steve shook his head.

Bruce was in the living room, watching the news when Steve ambled up to him so he could take the gag off.

“Are you lying to me Steve?” Bruce asked and the omega shook his head again. Bruce didn't believe him for a second but he took off the gag anyway, not wanting to punish Steve any more than he had too. “Okay, Fine. But you are still apologizing to Ross tomorrow.” Bruce figured that alone was punishment enough.

Steve scowled at him, “I told you, I'm not-”

“You know I have the plug in the drawer here.” Bruce warned and Steve shook his head fervently. “Good, I’m glad we have an understanding.” Bruce replied, turning back to the television. Nat walked in and saw the gag in Bruce's hand.

"I just saw him ten minutes ago; how is he getting punished already." She said as she hugged Bruce. Steve curtly turned; fully intent on bolting but Bruce none too gently grabbed his arm.

"Do not move." Bruce ordered Steve, who growled but stayed still, the scientist turned back to Natasha. "Welcome back; and no not getting punished, just finished one. He didn't have the gag on when you saw him?"

"No, not at all. Couldn’t you see him on the cams?” Bruce shook his head.

“I wasn’t really watching but he did seem to go AWOL. Where did you find him?” Bruce could see Steve’s face flush with anger; he hated being talked about as if he wasn’t in the room.

“Right on his floor. JARVIS, pull up the security cams on Steve’s floor from fifteen minutes ago, please.” Natasha said, looking up. Steve groaned to himself and tried to subtly look for an exit.

 _“I’m sorry Agent. Romanov but there are no security cameras connected to Captain Roger’s floor.”_ JARVIS informed her.

“For how long?” Bruce asked, miffed.

 _“Approximately one month.”_ The AI answered and Steve decided to chance his luck and darted off to the side. He just barely made it out of reach but Natasha was quick and grabbed his wrist, yanking him down to the floor.

Steve snarled at her but only rose to a kneeling position; he didn’t fight back too much if more than one of his alphas were around although Steve’s doms didn’t really team up against him during punishments, nothing more than catching him if he ran, unless he did something hugely, severe and _that_ has only happened twice.

“You know better than to run!” She reprimanded then turned back to Bruce while keeping a close eye on Steve, “I’m going to go get Tony and see if we can’t get those cams back running.”

Bruce nodded so she turned and walked out. Steve started to get up and Bruce pushed him back down so he could stay kneeling. Steve bit his arm but stayed on the floor.

“OW, you little- Did you take down those cams?” Bruce asked, rubbing his arm, all too use to Steve’s behavior. Steve reacted to each of his doms differently and he always fought against Bruce before a punishment.

“Don’t blame me for Tony’s faulty shit!” Steve yelled.

“I didn’t blame you Steve; I asked you a question.” Bruce said, pinching his brow, trying to concentrate on not hulking out.

“Let me ask _you_ a question: why are you such a bit-” Bruce slapped Steve in the mouth, effectively shutting him up.

“No, keep talking Steve. I want you to.” Bruce said sarcastically, glaring at Steve with his now green eyes. The omega growled but looked down and folded his hands behind his back. “Good, now turn around on all fours.” Steve looked up at him, ready to protest. “Or present. Whichever you choose Steve.”

The blond visibly shudders at that because Presenting equals Knotting and since Steve was disobedient, not stupid he quickly turned around on his hands and knees.

He could hear Bruce rummaging around behind him and he shivered, contemplating running again but then Bruce kneeling behind him, unzipping his pants, pushing them down his thighs.

 

“Did you take those coms down Steve?” Bruce asks yet again, exasperated. Steve whimpered and stayed quiet for a moment before nodding; he was scared because he didn’t know what his punishment would be. “Okay then.” Bruce said, glad for some compliance even though he knew it would be brief.

Bruce slicked his fingers with lube and started to press on into Steve who jumped and started to scoot away. Bruce grabbed his leg and pulled him back with a deep, annoyed sigh.

“BE! STILL!” Bruce demanded.

“ **No!** Let go of me!” Steve growled and started to move away again, kicking back at the brunet.

Bruce growled and pulled him back, grabbed him by the back of his neck and pushed him down so the he was presenting. Steve stilled, whining and trembling.

“I won’t knot you if you stay still.” Bruce said firmly but not as aggressive as he could have; he didn’t like it when Steve was scared of him and being too strong would only make it worse. The blonde stayed still as Bruce slowly pulled his hand away. “Good.” He said as he pushed two fingers into Steve at once; the omega let out a pained grunt but he only squirmed a little in discomfort.

Bruce prepared him the best he could with the omega’s involuntary tensing around his finger. He slicked up the plug and started to press it in slowly. Steve whimpered and started to move away again but he quickly stilled himself.

“Good boy.” Bruce said as he continued to push the plug in, rubbing Steve’s back soothingly, wishing Steve could behave so that he wouldn’t have to punish him. When it was in all the way, Bruce pulled his hand away and Steve reached back, grabbing the handle as if he was going to pull it back out. Bruce slapped his hand away. “No this is going to stay in for half an hour.” Steve looked back at him and whined, tears already starting to fill his eyes. Seeing him distressed pulled at Bruce’s heart so he relented a little, though he kept his face stoic, “Alright, twenty minutes.” Steve nodded with a sniffle.

 _“Doctor Banner, your test results are finished.”_ JARVIS chimed.

“Okay, pull it up.” Bruce said, standing; Steve rose up to a kneeling position with a hiss and Bruce suppressed the urge to take the plug out as he focused his attention on the hologram of the results from his recent gamma ray experiment that appeared in the middle of the room.

Bruce got a chance to review it for a good ten minutes before he saw Steve crawl over to him, slow and sorely, and leaned against his leg, looking up at him. The omega was crying now and Bruce hated to see him in pain so he kneeled down to one knee and leaned him on his shoulder while he reached around him and pulled the plug back out; Steve sighed in relief.

“When Tony gets those cams back up _do not_ take them down.” Bruce said sternly.

“Yes, alpha.” Steve said though Bruce figured in a good week they would probably have to go this all over again and he wondered if Steve planned on misbehaving or if it just happened.

Bruce cleaned the plug and put it back in its place and then cleaned up Steve, glad to see that he wasn’t bleeding. The scientist picked up his notebook and settled on the floor, leaning back on the couch, pulling Steve in his lab because he knew that the omega liked to watch him work.

Steve stayed quiet because he didn’t want to disturb his alpha but he was also studying the results; Bruce could tell by the way he looked between the screen and his notes and the scientist was starting to wonder if Steve could understand it.

“Your stabilizing element is too weak.” Steve said quietly after a while.

“Huh?!” Bruce asked, stunned. He could tell that Steve was starting to clam up, afraid he did something wrong, “No, it’s alright. I was just- You can understand all this?” Steve nodded cautiously.

“I…Sometimes when you’re not in your lab, I look over your work.” Steve nearly whispered.

“Oh, are you the one who has been fixing some of my mistakes?” Steve nodded again. “Wow, thanks, you have saved me from lots of embarrassments. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think it was my place. Back in my day, when I went to college, omegas weren’t allowed into the hard programs. But I had a friend who was a science major so I would read his books.”

“You went to college? Did you graduate?”

“Yeah, I have a Bachelor’s in Studio Art with a minor in music and a Master’s in Education. I had just finished grad school when I was frozen.”

“Oh wow, most omegas don’t go to college. That’s amazing. Could you find your degrees after you were frozen? What school did you go to?” Steve smiled glad that Bruce was interested in him for once and not some science mumbo jumbo.

“Cornell University,” Bruce’s jaw dropped, only one omega every two years actually gets accepted into that school.

“Howard kept my all my stuff and passed it down to Tony and he gave it to me when we first moved in.”

“So you went to school before the serum, you were always this smart?”

“Yeah, I graduated high school when I was fourteen and went straight to college, then after I graduated with my bachelor’s, I went into the military.”

“That’s impressive; I am so, extremely proud of you.” Bruce said as he hugged Steve and kissed him. “We can work together then. I could definitely use the help.” Steve beams, ecstatic.

“Bruce, I would love to work with you.” Steve says happily, glad that he finally got some attention that didn’t involve sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for subscribing, kudoing, commenting, bookmarking and following.
> 
> Also, I know I told some people that the fic doesn't stay harsh and it doesn't. This is where the story is starting to pivot; so the next chapter will move further in another direction. For those of you who just like reading porn and the punishments, I'm going to make this a series and continue that style in a sequel fic.


	6. Fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. And this chapter is a bit on the short side but I hope you like it.
> 
> :)

Natasha growled as he looked up at her disobedient omega.

"I told you to kneel." Natasha repeated grimly. Steve tensed and looked away before glaring back down at Natasha with contempt.

"You almost got Clint and Tony killed today. To kneel for you would be an honor that you don't deserve so no I will **not** kneel, not at your feet." Steve growled down at her.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, she was reaching that point where she'll snap and make Steve respect her, punish him until he's begging for mercy but that wasn't what Natasha wanted to do, she didn't want to punish Steve like that. She loved Steve and she knew that the omega adored her as one of his alphas but every once in a while, Steve would push her with gross disrespect and Natasha would have to remind him just who his alpha is.

"Steve, think this over. Has your disobedience ever faired you well?" Natasha said as glared up at him, clenching her fist, fighting the urge to deck him.

Steve sneered down at her. “Fuck you, bitch.” Steve said crossing his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes as he turned around to walk away. She grabbed Steve’s arm and snatched him back over to her. He turned and glared down at her intensely.

Natasha knew she should stop now and not punish Steve while she’s angry but all that logic flew out the window as Steve glared at her scornfully. She made a bad call in the field and now Tony was in medical and Clint was pretty banged up. Natasha felt guilty about that, she was already angry with herself and now Steve had to just stab at the bleeding wound.

“Kneel or so help me God you will regret it.” Natasha growled and Steve, her **omega** slaps her, actually whips his hand across her face. And there goes Nat’s strained self-control. It didn’t hurt, his strengths were lessened and he hadn’t hit her with any real force but it was the thought that pissed her off. She punches him, hard and it knocks him back into the wall. She didn’t give him a chance to retaliate; she hit him again and knocked him down, sprawling on the floor.

“Present!” She barked at him; Steve blanched and belatedly rose to his knees, looking down, folding his hands behind his back. “Oh no, it’s too late for that darling. PRESENT!”

Steve whimpered and softly said, “I-I’m sorry, alpha. I was just-.”

“Oh, so I’m alpha now; just a second ago I was a bitch. I’m not going to tell you again, PRESENT!” She yelled and she wondered if Steve had forgotten what he had said only minutes ago because he looked guilty for a moment before he started unzipping his pants, pushing them down to his thighs and turning around on all fours and leaned down on his hands, ass in the air. She was shocked by his sudden compliance though he seemed to always does this with her, fight then suddenly become pliant. Probably because she was a female alpha and he understood why she was being so hard on him.

Female alphas were not common and were usually disrespected –not like omegas- but their opinions were usually ignored and/or males of any status tried to dominate them. So Natasha came off strong when dealing with any male though her fellow doms were not the assholes she had to deal with out in society and neither was Steve, he would conform with her quicker than he would with his male alphas but he still was so damn argumentative.

She reached into the drawer on the end table by the couch and grabbed some lube. She kneeled behind him and smeared some on her hand and quickly pressed two fingers into Steve. He flinched but didn’t make any sounds of discomfort. Natasha was once again glad that she had smaller hands than her male comrades, them fisting Steve would _have_ to be painful but her slender fingers weren’t causing any pain, yet. She added two finger soon after and this time he cringed, his muscles tensing around her fingers and he squirmed a little in discomfort. She placed a hand on the small of his back before she pushed her whole hand inside and formed a fist with her hand. Steve whined a little and squirmed a little more but he was handling it really well. She knew the stretch of her fist was wider than Tony’s knot –his knot was the biggest of the pack, surpassing even Thor- and that made it very painful for him so she only thrusted her fist in him twice before she relaxed her hand and pulled it out and Steve let out a sigh of relief.

Normally she would have dragged this punishment out longer but Steve didn’t do anything that bad. She had fucked up in the field but he just should have respected her regardless. She rose to her feet to wash her hand and Steve didn’t move; he stayed presented like a good omega should because she never told him to do anything different.

“Good boy.” She told him as she cleaned him off with a wet paper towel. He had the faintest hint of a smile at the praise but he was pissed as he always after one of his alphas knotted him or the equivalent. She could tell by the way his eyes flickered a glare at her. 

“Okay, you’re free to go.” She said and he rose to his knees then started to stand a little before rethinking and kneeling again, looking up at her through his lashes.

“I’m sorry, alpha.” Steve said sincerely. Natasha smiled and ran her finger through his hair and bent down to kiss his forehead.

“I know. I’m sorry too.” She said just as honest and then immediately wanted to take those words back and destroy them. Alphas don’t apologize to their omegas. They’re alphas, the head, never wrong. But then again, isn’t that the same mentality that made it so hard for her to deal with male alphas outside her pack. Steve was shocked too and looked at her for a long time to make sure she wouldn’t take back the words. “I mean that Steve. I’m sorry; sometimes I can be so rough with you.” She said after she thought about her own hypocrisy. “I’ll be kinder from now on.”

Steve’s whole body shook in shock and he stared at her for a long time, making sure she was being sincere.

“You promise?” He asked quiet and meekly. She knelt down to his level to make eye contact.

“I promise.” She said and Steve crashed their lips and hugged her.

“You have no idea how much that means to me.” Steve said as he laid his head on her shoulder, purring. Natasha kissed his cheek and she almost said a bad thing, a certain four-letter word that she was taught to never tell an omega because she’ll lose her advantage.

“Good boy, my good boy.” She said instead and Steve smiled wide and kissed her neck.

One day though, hopefully soon, she’ll get around to telling him that she loved him. Just not today.


	7. Meddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update. College is a bitch and I've had so little time. But as the tags say, this story is not abandoned.
> 
> Just a few notes: My writing style has changed since I last posted. I hope it's for the best. That being said, I've been going through and editing the past chapters to make sure the story flows. This chapter doesn't actually contain a punishment but it that will definitely come with the next chapter. I hope you like this update. I hope it's not a disappointment after waiting so long for a new chapter. Also, when I mention Charles Xavier, I mean the James McAvoy one.
> 
> Please leave feedback. I'm definitely nervous about this one. If no one likes it, I swear I'll rewrite it.

There was something afoot that his alphas were trying to keep from him. But Steve had been adding it up for a while. The sudden, private missions his alphas were starting to become too frequent. And now they weren't being called individually anymore. Now they were being called in by groups. As the team. The Avengers team. Without Steve. Which just pissed him off because WHAT THE FUCK?! Steve was the leader. The PACK OMEGA! That was just overstepping his authority. The little authority he did have.

Steve narrowed his eyes as Tony gave him some bullshit excuse as to why they were assembling without him for the third time this month. And Steve was pissed but he was in a tricky situation. He was ordered, nicely for once, that he wasn't needed for these missions. And it wasn't in his place to ask questions. But it was every bit his place to lead the pack. But he was told his skills weren't needed for this mission, the same shit that was told to him the first two times. But, if his alphas were lying just to keep him out of it, then Steve had every right to bitch about it.

However, he had no proof and as it stood, he had no right to make accusations…well he could but that, more than likely, would lead to punishment…As Tony spoke, Steve weighed his options and decided on a firm: Fuck It! He stayed in trouble anyway, might as well stick to what he did best.

“So, what you're saying…” Steve started when Tony finished and his five alphas started heading towards the door. There was a collection of exasperated sighs that he ignored. “Is that you're, essentially, slapping me in the face. And totally undermining my authority.” Steve said, his tone terse, his arms folded as he turned to face them. There were quirked eyebrows, weak glares, brow pinching. Tony sighed again, stepping up to him, holding his hands in the prayer position. His face was the epitome of controlled irritation.

Tony knew exactly why Steve was glaring at him the way he was. To him, it probably did seem like they were disrespecting him. But that was actually far from their goal. But their objectives didn't matter because, goddamn it, they were his ALPHAS! His DOMS! Explanations for their actions were not required. And Tony didn't plan on taking any shit from his sub outside the battlefield. But Tony promised himself that he would be understanding. As understanding as he could be with his omega disrespecting him to his face.

“Steve, baby, I know what this looks like—”

“Are you sure? Because it looks fucking disrespectful!” Steve just shy of yelled as he took a step closer, his arms falling to clenched fists at his side. Tony took a deep breath. He was already pulled thin from this assholes the team had been chasing. Some asshole calling himself Sinister. His name was the jokes of all jokes but his threats were very real and serious.

So long rant short, Tony was beyond not in the mood to hear a mouthful of insults from his sub.

“Steven, I'm only going to say this once: shut the fuck up and let me explain!” Tony said sternly. Steve huffed, meeting Tony's eyes with a glare but didn't say anything else. “Fury called the five of us in for whatever reason. We don't even know, we haven't been briefed yet. We also don't know why you weren't called in. So stay off our fucking backs.” Was he lying? Yeah. But Steve didn’t need to know that.

Steve listened but his eyes narrowed. “I want to know where you're going, now!” Steve said, punctuating the last word. A growl escaped Tony's chest without him even trying. He did not have the spare time (or patience) to argue with his ornery sub. 

“It's none of your business!” Tony growled. “Mind your alpha or I swear, I will take out time I don't have to put you back in your place!”

Steve continued to glare at him. Several moments passed and just when Tony was sure Steve was going to open his mouth and disrespect Tony some more, the omega suddenly looked away, and folded his arms beyond his back. Not submission like it should have been but at least he was backing down.

“Fine!” Steve grumbled under his breath. Tony huffed and grabbed Steve's jaw, forcing the omega to face but not for his sub to meet his eyes, since this was obviously a disciplinary action and that meant that submissive reactions. But it was Steve. Tony was far from surprised when beautiful, yet livid ocean blue eyes met his. But at least he stayed quiet.

“I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you.” Tony growled. Mostly angry with himself for treating Steve so harshly. But his damn training wouldn't allow him to let up. Especially when Tony was already stressed. Steve's glared hardened but he cooperated.

“Yes, alpha.” Was Steve's begrudged reply and Tony released him.

“Good. Now be a good boy while we're gone. Phil will drop by every now and then to check on you. And if some funny shit is up, he'll tell us. Don't you dare doubt that!” Tony warned. Steve huffed in what seemed like amusement.

“Yeah, ok.” Steve said, his amusement of the threat ringing loud and clear. And Tony just shook his head and decided to walk away before he ended up punishing Steve.

Steve sighed to himself in disappointment as he watched his alphas turn back towards the door. But Thor hesitated for a moment, looking back at Steve with a pause before he walked back. Steve smiled. He didn't know what Thor had on his mind but he knew that it was a lot less dominating than any of his other alphas.

“Svass, you look concerned.” Thor said when he reached Steve. The omega smiled a little. Just glad someone finally noticed. Steve shrugged a little.

“I hate seeing you guys leave. And what if something goes wrong and I'm not there.” Steve said, hoping he didn't sound selfish. It wasn't so much that they were overstepping his authority as much as he wouldn't be there to take care of his pack. He wouldn't be doing his job as their omega and that's what Steve hated.

Thor rubbed his cheek. “I understand svass. But this mission is low-threat. I assure you we shall be fine. I wish I could tell you more but for now I feel it would be best to keep everything obscure but when it is all over, I will tell you everything.” Thor said and Steve smiled gratefully. “However,” Thor started and the omega checked a sigh. “I do ask that you do _not_ meddle with this. Let us investigate in peace without you conducting an investigation of your own behind our backs.”

Steve feel quiet, looking away. Of all his alphas, Thor was the one he obeyed the most. Of course most and entirely were two separate things. “What if I—” Steve started but Thor cut him off by gently touching his cheek and turning his chin so their eyes could meet.

“Svass, disobedience of this rule will lead to punishment.” Thor said gently but sternly. Steve knew he was very serious. Of course, Thor always was when he made a rule as he occasionally did. Only with matters that were highly important to him. And the fact that this mission concerned Thor, just made Steve even more worried. Steve weighed his options.

“How severe?” Steve asked and when Thor have him a look, he dropped his eyes but couldn't conceal his small smile. “Yes, alpha.” Thor chuckled a little and pressed his lips against Steve's in a tender kiss.

“We'll return soon, svass. Behave.” Thor said as he walked towards the doors. Steve watched his alphas' retreating back and worry crept into his heart, making him hug himself. And wondered more than ever, what his alphas were up to.

So meddling it was.

-

Steve waited until the next day, when he was sure his alphas were done their briefing and well on their way somewhere else. He actually wouldn't call this meddling. More of a conversation. What came up in that conversation was no one else’s business.

Steve also had to wait until three. When he knew Phil would be out doing his daily training sessions with rookie SHIELD recruits. Because this conversation needed to be had sub-to-sub. Only a fellow omega would understand his plight.

-

“Sorry Cap, I simply don't know.” Fury said from his spot opposite of Steve. They had left the director's office, in case Phil had secret ears in the room, and come to some Italian restaurant Steve never tried before but enjoyed. He looked up at Nick in strong disbelief.

“The director of SHIELD doesn't know where he sent his own team.” Steve snipped.

Fury laughed. “As I'm sure you know, Steve that title means nothing once my alpha interferes.”

Steve's brow furrowed. “Phil locked you out? Why?”

Nick shrugged. “He told me he'd let me know once it all blew over.” Now, Steve was past disbelief. He refused to believe that Fury accepted Phil's bullshit without digging for details. Nick was far more disobedient than Steve on several fronts. He just rarely got caught. Steve wouldn't have either if he didn't have FIVE alphas constantly watching his every move.

“Bullshit.” Steve said, quirking an eyebrow and Fury laughed again. And suddenly a flash drive slid across the table towards Steve. The blonde smirked as his nimble fingers quickly picked it up.

“I don't know what to tell you Steve. I know nothing.” Fury replied. Steve tucked the flash drive into his pocket.

“That makes two of us.”

-

Steve exhaled as he stood in front of Tony's lab door.   No doubt, the alpha had everything rigged with a camera recording every single one of Steve's movements. But that honestly wasn't a big deal. Steve could rig cameras and whatever else Tony had up his sleeve. It was s certain someone, who actually wasn't a someone at all, that worried Steve.

“Jarvis, if I go in here and snoop around, will you snitch on me?” Steve asked out to the air. There was a brief pause before the AI answered.

“I will try to keep the information concealed, Captain. However, if I am questioned, my protocols refrain me deception.” Jarvis said.

Steve sighed. “And I supposed I can't ask you to power down for a good half an hour, can I?”

“I'm afraid not.” Jarvis answered, his voice sounding a lot like amusement.

Steve sighed. He'd get Jarvis on his side, he always did, so he pushed that matter aside as he quickly hacked his way into the lab with a deftness of having done it before. Once in, he grabbed one of Tony's many laptops. The one he used the least. Steve had his own, of course, but that would be the first place they looked. Steve plugged in the flash drive and read the information that appeared on the screen. But he barely got past the threat's name, some idiot calling himself Sinister, when Jarvis alerted him that Phil was approaching the building.

Steve cursed to himself and, with the laptop in hand, rushed out the lab, locking the lab behind him. He took the stairs up to his floor and hid the laptop under his couch (the worst hiding place in history but he was pressed for time) and ran up the stairs to the communal living room just as Phil walked off the elevator, smiling kindly at Steve who tried to conceal his brief moment of catching his breath.

“Steven, it’s always a pleasure.” The alpha said, reaching his hand out to shake Steve’s. A kind gesture, seeing how Steve was subordinate to him. Steve smiled politely, and shook his hand then folded his behind his back.

“Hello, Agent Coulson. The pleasure is mine.” Steve addressed him.

The agent smiled. “I won’t be long. But your doms as me to check on you and give the tower a looksee.”

Steve smiled as if he had nothing to hide. “Of course. Would you like for me to accompany you?”

Phil eyed him curiously for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah, that would be great.” The alpha said.

-

Phil didn’t stay long. He gave the tower a walk-through, didn’t notice anything suspicious, made small talk, and left. Steve was just glad Phil didn’t know him as well as his alphas did or else he would have check every crack and crevice. Steve’s doms always kept him on his heels. And yet, he usually managed to stay one step ahead. Usually.

When he was sure Phil had cleared the premises, he went back to his floor and grabbed the laptop, going through the information Fury had gathered for him. And he realized very quickly why the doms (including Phil) were leaving their omegas out of the equations. This Sinister decided that he wanted to capture omegas and use them for some super soldier breeding program. And the disconcerting part was a few of the names listed at the top of the long list of notable omegas Sinister had already captured. Reed Richards. Charles Xavier. Scott Lang. Goddamn, these were his friends. And Steve hadn’t even know they were in danger. Anger—no, this was beyond anger—Rage roiled in Steve’s gut. How could his doms have kept this from him?

Steve paused his subconscious caught up to his forward thoughts. He was planning to involve himself in this mission a hell of a lot more then he initially meant to. But now that he knew so much, he couldn’t just stop. He knew his alphas. If they were going to catch this guy, they would need his guidance. That face was made clear as he read through their strategies and failed attempts to apprehend this guy.

Steve spend the rest of the day trying to figure how to secretly integrate himself into this mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Punishing Steve Rogers Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470799) by [Jeniouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis)




End file.
